Conventional management techniques relating to concurrent throttling of memory channel tasks have inherent latencies that result in managing such tasks inefficiently and less accurately. For example, these conventional techniques are regarded inefficient at least due to the inherent overhead needed in responding to media operations and changing power constraints, leaving the power budget utilized sub-optimally.